A night with Peeta
by amir.alexander.315
Summary: During a snow storm, Gale is forced to take shelter in Peeta's house, one shot. Gales Pov


Snowflakes slide down my cool sweaty back as I march towards the gate. Frost clings to my dad's old grey cotton flannel, Katniss had offered to buy me a new coat, but I didn't want any of that dirty money, I could have animal money on my hands, but not human, Sunday's seemed to be the only time when I didn't have to spend my time in the mines or with my crying family.

As much as I hated to admit it, ever since I had signed to the mines, we'd gotten more hungry, of course there was Katniss, but she was always flying off to go do another tour, or was too busy with 'Cinna' to go hunt. Yep, Sundays were my day to bring home game. The snow begins to fall harder, sticking to my red face. I have to constantly wipe all of the freezing flakes from my nose and eyes, my gloves now fingerless from years of being worn and used, the last finger had fell of sometime when I had gotten the second rabbit.

I'd probably try to make it into the hob and sell of one of the rabbits, the other one would have to go to the kids and mom, I could just have some tea and a few slices of the bread that he bakes for us. I didn't necessarily hate Peeta, he didn't try to offer me any money like Katniss did, and his brothers were both douche bags so I really found now reason to speak with the boy.

I kick the snow away from my worn leather boots I shield my face from the snow, more of the sticky frost clings to me. I'd seen storms worse than this, but had never been stuck out in them. Somehow I get lost and find myself looking at the large mansions of the, 'Victors Village' I cross my arms hefting my sac of rabbits over my shoulder.

I'd just have to wait this out. I tell myself. I walk through the eerie village the large houses cast cool shadows that make this place feel like a completely different town. I look at Katniss's house, an orange glow tints all of the windows, I catch the Capitol symbol that's light from the window stains the soft snow, the stained glass makes me want to heft a rock at it, they already know who tried to kill them, so why do they force them to live in a place that will remind them of death each time they look at a window?

I walk on, stuffing my hands in my pockets. A cold front circles my torso, creeping up to my neck and down my back. I shiver walking to the next house. I'd only met Haymitch on a few occasions, none of which he was sober. I sigh walking on. I look into the dark house my breath dusts the window with a white tent.

I shiver softly, I don't want to do this but, I knock on the oak door my knuckles touch the district twelve symbol softly. I step back waiting for the door to open. The snow cakes my brunette hair. Peeta looks surprised to see me. His eyes meet mine and I suddenly want to run off.

"Gale." Peeta stops my initial plan. I hug myself wanting more warmth. "I-um." Peeta place his hand on my shoulder. "Come inside." He orders.

I sit in front of the fire a warm towel draped over my bare shoulders. I wait for my red skin to turn back its normal olive. Peeta enters the room. "Here." He hands me a mug. I touch the mug my hand warms up immediately. I look at the brown liquid in the large white mug. My grey eyes flicker up to Peeta's. "It's- Hot chocolate." He says after a long stare.

I sniff the liquid. I glance back at him. "Thanks." I shrug taking a sip. A small hint of a bitter taste hides under my tongue as I gulp down the rest of the drink. Peeta hangs my soaked clothes over his fireplace. "You're my first guest here in months." He announces.

I'm surprised at this. I'd never heard of a victor without friends, Katniss and Haymitch both had all of those people from the hob, and so did I, I guess Peeta had those people from school, but victors didn't go to school I remind myself. I don't know what to say so instead I continue to drink.

"I'm sorry." Peeta says taking my mug. I look up at him confused. His face shows a pain I'd never seen before, "If only you'd been reaped instead of me, then you and she could be the star crossed lovers, and I wouldn't have had to ruin your chances." He says. I look him in his soft eyes, the fire glazes his sparkling sapphire eyes with orange, creating a nice shade of green.

I can see how genuine he is as he speaks. He exhales. "No one can exactly win her over." I assure. "She's Katniss." I remind him. Peeta laughs clutching a wooden chair, "I- um, you think I could buy one of those rabbits from you?" He asks. I look at my bag of game, I'd almost forgotten until he'd reminded me.

"It's on the house this time." I smile untying the coil from the opening of the sac. I pull out one of the animals. "You know how to cook Rabbits?" I ask. Peeta shakes his head. I laugh. "Don't worry, you show me how to make that bread of yours and I'll show you everything you need to know about gutting and cooking up this little soft pawed beast." I smile.

I see a lot of Rory in Peeta as I show him how to prepare the rat, He has a fascination that could relate to that of a six year old, I show him the two basic techniques, boiling, and over a fire. Peeta smiles once were done, I help him prepare a side of bread, and help him set the table.

"This bread." I say holding up a stick. Peeta raises a brow. "I know." He smiles as rabbit juice falls down his chin. "Your clothes are probably dry now." He says. I nod. "If you want I'll walk you over to Katniss's, if it'd make you more comfortable spending the night with someone you know." He says.

I shake my head. "Were friends too." I say. Peeta smiles. "Thank you Gale." He says appreciatively. I look into the young boys eyes. "Thank you." I say. Peeta insists on me having his bed for the night, he takes one of the guest rooms far away. I start up a fire in the brick fireplace sitting in front of the hot flames for a while, tonight would be the first time I wouldn't have someone sleeping next to me.

I get into the large bed my body exhausted. I face away from the window, not wanting to see the Capitol symbols that decorate it.

The sound of screaming wakes me. I open my grey eyes, the sweat that surpasses on my body helps me slip from the bed. The crying continues as I lazily tumble down the dark corridor. I look around spotting the small glow of the orange fire. "Peeta?" I call. A cry answers me. I throw open the door at the end of the corridor. A fire kisses my body as I walk into the room.

I shield my eyes backing up. Peeta sits up in the orange light. I watch as he hyperventilates loudly. His breathing louder than the hot fire that sizzles in the brick chamber. I look at Peeta. "I had a dream my brothers killed me again." He says without looking at me. I look at his panicked face, I'd never seen such a scared look on a boy his age. "You're kind of my adopted brother." I say. "And I wouldn't kill you." I announce. Peeta glances at me. "I wouldn't kill you either." He smirks.

I walk over to the fireplace, grabbing the buckets that sits balanced at the top of a pulley. I remove it from its hook turning to the fireplace. I toss the water inside the bucket into the wild fire, killing it in a few short seconds. I turn to Peeta's, my face hot from all of the heat in this house. "One fire in the center of the house should do well enough." I say. I grab the bucket from the soft carpet. "I'll leave the one in the family room open." I say. Peeta nods again.

After my trip through the house I walk back to his room. "Peeta…" I call him. He turns over in the dark. I look at his shady face. "Gale." Peeta says, I walk into the room. "I'm going back to bed." I announce

"Goodnight Gale." He calls. I hear his voice shudder as he says my name. "Goodnight Peeta." My words bounce across the large room. I never would have guessed the one they called 'lover boy' could be so lonely.


End file.
